My Family
by Kim Chan Soo
Summary: Kisah sederhana dari keluarga bahagia Sehun dan Minseok yang memiliki seorang anak bernama Oh Minhun -Bad Summary- WARNING!GS!CRACK COUPLE!GA JELAS! ada Neo Vixx juga di sini. Sehun x Xiumin


Title: My Family

Author: Kim Chan Soo

Genre: Family/Romance

Rate: T

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok, Oh Minhun (OC)

Other Cast: Cha Hackyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Jung Hackwoon (OC), XingXing (OC)

Disclaimer: para cast bukan milik Chacha, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi mereka masing-masing, dan juga fans pastinya. But this ff is mine..

Warning: Crack couple, genderswitch, AU, OOC, thypo(s) bertebaran, aneh, ga jelas, ga tau alurnya kecepetan atau kelamabatan, pokoknya aneh ga jelas gitu, dll yg bikin pusing.

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CRACK COUPLENYA SEHUN XIUMIN, CHACHA SARANIN GA USAH BACA! DI SINI GA ADA COUPLE LAIN SELAIN MEREKA DARI EXO! **

Kim Chansoo present ….

My Family

Hope you like it guys ~~~~

…

…

…

My Family

"Noona, tunggu,"

Yeoja manis yang merasa dipanggil itu membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap namja berkulit putih pucat yang sedang mengejarnya dengan nafas terngengah-engah. Menandakan namja itu sudah lelah mengejar yeoja di depannya. Bukannya menunggu namja yang sedang mengejarnya, yeoja itu malah kembali berlari dan menambah kecepatannya, ketika jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat. Namja berkulit pucat itu menghentikan larinya untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian kembali mengejar yeoja manis itu yang kini sudah berlari jauh di depannya.

Yeoja manis itu berhenti berlari ketika sudah sampai di pintu masuk taman kota. Jaket berwarna kuning yang dipakai yeoja manis itu terlihat basah kuyup karena keringat. Rambutnya yang diikat kuda, juga nampak sedikit berantakan. Poni ratanya juga nampak basah karena keringat. Perlahan senyum manis menghiasi wajah manis yeoja itu, ketika mata indahnya menatap sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Noona, sedang apa di sini?" suara berat namja di sebelahnya, membuat yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain itu, beralih menatap namja di sebelah yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kanan namja itu memeluk pinggang yeoja manis itu posesif. Seakan yeoja manis itu akan pergi, jika namja berkulit pucat itu melepaskannya.

"Kau payah, Sehunah." Ejek yeoja manis itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari namja yag sedang memeluknya, yang bernama Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian mata namja berkulit pucat itu beralih pada seorang anak kecil berambut coklat sedang merosot dari perosotan. Sehun melepas pelukaan tangannya dari pinggang yeoja manis di sampingnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati anak kecil berambut coklat yang berlari menaiki tangga perosotan.

"Minnie-ya, kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Sehun yang sudah berada di depan perosotan. Anak kecil berambut coklat yang dipanggil 'Minnie-ya' mengangguk saat duduk di atas perosotan. Sehun hanya tersenyum, kemudian jongkok di depan perosotan itu. Sehun langsung menangkap anak kecil berambut coklat itu ketika sudah merosot. Kemudian menggendongnya.

"Sekarang kita pulang oke? Eomma sudah menunggu." Ucap Sehun lembut, ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju yeoja manis, yang sedang menungggu di depan pintu masuk taman. Anak kecil yang digendongnya hanya mengangguk lucu, membuat Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengusap sayang rambut pnjang berwarnna coklat anak itu.

"Eomma," seru anak kecil itu riang, ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di dekat yeoja manis itu berdiri. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum, ketika Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya. Kemudian mengusap sayang rambut anak kecil itu. "Kita pulang sekarang ya, Minnie? Eomma sudah bau keringat." Ajak yeoja manis itu yang mendapat anggukan semangat dari anak kecil yang sedang digendong Sehun. Tak berapa lama mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman kota yang langitnya sudah berubah warna menjadi warna jingga.

~hunxiu~

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk putih melilit dipinggangya. Kemudian Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, ketika melewati dapur, mata namja berkulit pucat itu menangkap seorang yeoja manis yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam keluarga kecil mereka. Sehun memang sudah menikah dengan yeoja manis bernama Minseok. Dan mereka dikarunai seorang anak perempuan manis bernama Oh Minhun yang tahun ini sudah genap berumur 3 tahun. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Minseok dari belakang yang sedang memasak. Membuat Minseok memekik kaget. Kemudian Minseok memukul sayang kepala Sehun menggunakan sendok sayur. "Appo, Min Eomma." Rengek Sehun menirukan suara Minhun ketika Minseok mencubit pipi _chubby_ anak itu gemas. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memeluk pinggang Minseok.

"Sehunah, badanmu masih basah, kenapa memelukku?" seru Minseok kesal, mencoba melepaskan tangan kiri Sehun yang memeluk perutnya. Bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Sehun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Minseok. Membuat yeoja yang berstatus istri sahnya itu berdecak kesal. "Sehun lepas! Aku sedang memasak. Nanti kalau gosong gimana?" dengan malas Sehun melepas pelukannya. Kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Minseok, dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

Minhun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menatap bingung Sehun yang memsang wajah cemberut, ketika Sehun sedang membuka pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. "Appa kenapa?" tanya Minhun menerjapkan matanya lucu, ketika Sehun sudah hendak menutup pintu kamarnya dengan Mnseok. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajahnya yang masih cemberut. Kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Membuat Minhun menatap bingung pintu kamar orang tuanya. Minhun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian yoeja berambut coklat itu berjalan dengan riang menuju Minseok yang sedang menyusun piring di meja makan.

Minhun menaiki kursi yang di dekat Minseok berdiri, kemudian berdiri diatas kursi itu. Mata yeoja berambut coklat itu tidak pernah lepas dari eommanya yang kini sedang menyusun gelas. Merasa diperhatikan, Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gelas di depannya, beralih pada Minhun yang sedang menatap mangkuk berisi sayur kesukaannya. Membuat Minseok tersenyum senang.

"Minnie, sudah lapar? Kita tunggu appa selesai ganti baju ya," ucap Minseok lebut yang mendapat anggukan semangat dari Minhun. Minseok mengusap lembut kepala Minhun. Minseok sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memberikan Sehun yang dengan setia mencintainya. Dan juga seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

~hunmin~

Minseok sedang berdiri di depan pintu bergambar _bubble bubble_ berwarna pelangi yang sedang tebuka lebar, menunggu Minhun keluar dari kelasnya. Teman-teman kelasnya Minhun sudah keluar kelas dari tadi –ada juga yang masih duduk dibangkunya masing-masing, tapi Minhyun masih saja setia duduk tempat duduknya dengan piring yang berisi potongan buah pisang di depannya. Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat raut wajah Minhun yang kesal karena harus menghabiskan beberapa potong buah pisang yang diberikan soensaengnim. Minseok tahu kalau Minhun tidak menyukai buah pisang. Anak itu persis seperti Sehun. Pikir Minseok menatap Minhun yang sedang memberikan pisang ke piring teman sebelahnya, ketika seonsaengnimnya sedang memperhatikan temannya yang lain. Senyum manis terukir diwajahnya.

"Minseokkie," Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang yeoja cantik yang Minseok perkirakan berumur 25 sedang berjalan kearahnya. Yeoja itu memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna putih dengan balutan _cardigan_ berwarna putih juga. Rambut panjanya yang bergelombang digerai. Sepasang _wedges_ berwarna putih membalut kedua kakinya. Disebelah yeoja itu terdapat seorang namja berwajah datar datang yang sedang memeluk pinggang yeoja cantik ber_dress_ putih itu. Seakan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa yeoja ber_dress_ putih itu miliknya.

"Hackyeon," Minseok tersenyum ketika yeoja bernama Hackyeon dan namja berjas putih dengan kemeja putih, yang memeluk pinggang Hackyeon itu berdiri di depan Minseok. "Ottokhe jhinaeseyo (Bagaimana kabarmu)? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Tanya Minseok dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Jhal jhinaeyo (Baik-baik saja)." Jawab Hackyeon dengan senyum yang menhiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Minseokkie." Puji Hackyeon yang melihat Minseok hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan celan jins panjang berwarna biru laut yang mebalut tubuhnya. Serta sepasang sepatu sandal membalut kedua kakinya. Rambut Minseok dikucir kuda, menyisakan poninya yang rata. Sangat terbanding terbalik dengan Hackyeon yang sangat terlihat _fashionable_ sekarang. Dengan polesan make up yang mempercantik wajahnya. Ditangan kanan yeoja itu tergantung tas ber_merk_ _chanel_ keluaran terbaru. Sedangkan Minseok hanya memakai bedak tipis mempoles wajahnya, tapi yeoja itu masih terlihat manis dan juga cantik. "Kau terlihat bertambah cantik."

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Hackyeon membuat Minseok kembali tersenyum manis. Kedua yeoja itu mengabaikan namja di sebelah Hancyeon yang memutar bola matanya bosan. Pasti akan sangat lama mereka mengobrol. Pikir namja berjas putih itu. Mengingat mereka merupakan teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan juga mereka seorang yeoja. Apalagi Hackyeon adalah seorang yeoja yang terkenal cerewet.

"Aku menjemput anakku." Jawab Minseok yang membuat raut wajah Hackyeon berbinar-binar. Namja di sebelah Hackyeon kembali memutarkan bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan istrinya yang kelewat senang kita mendengar anak Minseok yang –menurut Hackyeon- sangat menggemaskan. Padahal _kan_ lebih menggemaskan anak mereka berdua. Pikir namja berwajah datar itu.

"Minhun sudah besar sekarang? Pasti tambah menggemaskan." Seru Hackyeon senang. Minseok hanya terkekeh pelan. "Anakmu juga menggemaskan _kok_." Balas Minseok dengan senyum manisnya. "Hackwoon juga bersekolah di sini?" tanya Minseok yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hackyeon.

"Min Eomma," panggil Minhun yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Tangan kecil Minhyun menarik-narik tangan Minseok dengan wajah kesalnya. Bertanda yeoja berambut coklat itu minta digendong. Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Minhun yang kesal, kemudian menggendong Minhun.

"Ayo beri salam pada Hackyeon ahjumma dan Taekwoon Ajeossi." Ucap Minseok lembut yang membuat Minhun menatap Hackyeon dan Taewoon dengan wajah cerah. Melupakan kekesalannya pada seonsaengnim yang memberika buah pisang padanya hari ini.

"Annyeong, Yeon Ahjumma, Woon Ajeossi," sapa Minhun dengan senyum cerah, membuat Hackyeon mencubit pipi _chubby_ Minhun. Minhun hanya dapat meringis kesakitan setelah Hackyeon melepaskan cubitan di pipinya. "Kamu tambah menggemaskan, Minnie-ya."

Seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Minhun keluar dari kelas yang sama dengan Minhun menghampiri Hackyeon. Kemudian tangan anak itu menggndeng tangan Hackyeon. "Aku dan Minhun pulang dulu ya. Kasihan Sehun sudah menunggu lama di mobil." Pamit Minseok. "Tto mannayo (Sampai bertemu lagi) Minseokkie, Minnie-ya." Minseok hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Hackyeon dan suaminya yang mulai berbincang dengan wali kelas anak mereka. Bertanya tentang perkembangan anak mereka di kelas.

~minhun~

Senyum di wajah tampan Sehun langsung terkembang, ketika Minseok membuka pintu mobilnya. Tak berapa lama Minseok duduk disebelahnya dengan menggendong Minhun. Sehun memasang _sit belt_ pada tubuh Minseok, ketika Minseok mendudukan Minhun dipangkuannya. Setelah selesai, Sehun mencium pipi Minseok, membuat wajah istrinya bersemu merah. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. Betapa menggemaskan Minseok sekarang. Pikir Sehun kembali mencium pipi Minseok.

Minhun memukul tangan Sehun kesal. "Kenapa yang dicium pipinya hanya Min Eomma?" seru Minhun kesal, kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya. Persis seperti Minseok yang sedang kesal. Minseok hanya tertawa pelan melihat anaknya yang sedang kesal, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengelus tangannya yang sakit karena pukulan sayang Minhun. Sehunpun mencium pipi _chubby_ Minhun membuat anak itu tersenyum cerah. Minhun balas mencium kedua pipi Sehun.

"Minnie-ya, mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil. "Jjajangmyeon, appa." Jawab Minhun bertepuk tangan senang. Membuat Minseok mencium kedua pipi Minhun. "Jjajangmyeon?" Minhun mengangguk semangat, membuat Sehun mengusap sayang rambut coklat Minhun yang tergerai. "Baik kita ke kedai Yixing Ahjumma." Seru Sehun yang membuat Minhun kembali bertepuk tangan semangat. Minseok hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Minhun yang sangat senang mendengar nama Yixing. Minhun sangat menyukai jjajangmyeon masakan Yixing. Dan juga Minhun sangat senang jika bertemu anak perempuan Yixing yang Minhun sering panggil XingXing.

~semin~

Mobil yang di kendarai Sehun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kedai berwarna hijau. Tak berapa lama Sehun dan Minseok yang menggendong Minhun, keluar dari mobil. Minhun meronta turun, ketika melihat seorang anak kecil perempuan seumuran dengannya sedang memberikan bungkusan kepada seorang wanita setengah baya. "Minnie-ya, jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh!" seru Minseok ketika melihat Minhun berlari ke arah anak perempuan itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang berjalan santai sambil memeluk pinggang Minseok.

"Minhun!" pekik Minseok panik ketika melihat Minhun hampir terjatuh di depan pintu kedai. Minhun membaliknya badanya melihat Minseok yang setengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. Minhun hanya memasang cengingarannya, kemudian Minhun membuka pintu kedai dan kembali berlari ke arah anak perempuan itu.

"Lihat! Kelakuan Minhun persis sepertimu!" seru Minseok kesal saat Sehun kembali memeluk pinggangnya. "Minhun kan anakku, noona." Balas Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau Minhun bukan anakku, mana mungkin kelakuan anak itu sepertiku." Minseok hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya, membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kelakuan burukmu menurun pada Minhun?" ucap Minseok dengan wajah bingungnya. Jari telunjuknya di letakan di dagu, berpose seperti sedang berpikir. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali memcium bibir istrinya. "Kau tahu Sehunah, tadi Minhun terlambat pulang karena tidak menghabiskan buah pisang." Cerita Minseok. Sehun setia mendengarkan sambil mengusap rambut coklat Minseok yang dikucir kuda. "Minhun memberikan beberapa potong pisangnya ke piring Hackwoon, ketika wali kelasnya tidak melihat." Sehun membuka pintu kedai untuk Minseok dan dirinya. "Sama sepertimu saat waktu di _senior high school_."

~sexiu~

"Minnie-ya, akhir pekan mau ke taman bermain?" tanya Sehun yang sedang menyetir. Mereka baru saja pulang dari menjemput Minhun. Sehun memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Minhun di sekolah bersama dengan Minseok. Selain karena jam pulang sekolah Minhun bersamaan dengan jam makan siang, Sehun juga ingin Minhun selalu mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang darinya. Sehun tidak ingin Minhun menjadi anak yang susah diatur, karena dia sibuk berkerja. Atau Minhun menjadi anak yang tidak mengenal appanya sendiri. Di rumah hanya tinggal berdua dengan eommanya. Dan setiap akhir pekan Sehun selalu mengajak Minhun dan Minseok jalan-jalan. Entah itu ke taman bermain, mall, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di sekitar taman apartemen.

"Taman bermain, appa?" tanya Minhun antusias, membuat Minseok mencium pipi _chubby_ Minhun gemas. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Namja berkulit pucat itu sedang fokus menyetir. "Mau, appa." Seru Minhun antusias, membat Sehun tersenyum senang, kemudian mengusap sayang rambut coklat Minhun yang digerai.

"Bersama dengan XingXing?" tanya Minhun menatap Minseok dan Sehun bergantian. Mata anak itu berbinar-binar, berharap sahabatnya bisa ikut bersamanya ke taman hiburan. Menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bermain bersama. Pasti menyenangkan. Pikir Minhun dengan senyum cerah.

"Bersama Xing Xing?" Minseok mengulang pertanyaan anaknya dengan dahinya berkerut bingung, sambil menatap Minhun yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Minseok dapat melihat, kalau Minhun sangat berharap sekali sahabatnya itu bisa ikut. "Eomma tanya Yixing Ahjumma dan Joonmyun Ajeossi dulu ya, mereka sibuk atau tidak." Minhun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum cerah masih menghiasi wajahnya. Anak itu sudah memikirkan permainan apa saja yang akan mereka mainkan, berkejaran di tengah taman bermain, makan bersama di bawah pohon rindang. Menyenangkan sekali.

~hunseok~

Minseok hanya tersenyum, ketika manatap wajah Minhun yang sedang tidur pulas. Mereka sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari makan malam di kedai milik Yixing. Waktu Sehun pulang kerja, Minhun merengek ingin makan malam di kedainya Yixing. Sehun dan Minseok tahu, kalau sebenarnya Minhun ingin sekali bertemu dan bermain bersama Xing Xing.

Sehun menggenngam tangan Minseok yang sedang mengelus lembut pipi _chubby_ Minhun. "Noona, _thank you for your love_." Ucap Sehun lembut. Kemudian Sehun menarik rem tangan saat mobil yang di kendarainya berhenti karena lampu merah. Minseok menatap Sehun bingung. "_Thank you_, karena noona sudah mau menemaniku selama ini. Memberikanku malaikat kecil yang cantik ini." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ Minhun. "Tetaplah bersamaku, karena kalian adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untukku." Ucap Sehun lagi menatap dalam mata bening milik Minseok. Minseok hanya tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, kau dan Minhun adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini selama hidupku. Tapi, selama tiga setengah tahun kita menikah, aku merasa hidupku sangat sempurna. Seorang malaikat kecil yang cantik telah hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil kita." Ucap Minseok lembut membalas Sehun menatap matanya dalam. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Sehunah. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan Minhun. Karena hanya kalian harta berharga yang kumiliki. Seharusnya kamu dan Minhun yang selalu berada di sampingku. Aku terlalu mencintai kalian berdua."

"Nado, noona. Aku juga sangat mencintai kalian. Teruslah bersamaku." Balas Sehun, kemudian mencium kening Minseok. Mata Sehun beralih pada Minhun yang sedang tertidur pulas dipangkuan Minseok. "Saranghae Oh Minhun." Bisik Sehun di telinga Minhun, kemudian mencium kening Minhun. Membuat Minseok tersenyum manis. Sehun kembali menatap Minseok yang sedang tersenyum menatap Minhun. "Saranghae Oh Minseok." Bisik Sehun lembut membuat Minseok menatapnya "Nado, Sehunah." Sehun mencium bibir Minseok lembut. Tidak ada nafsu di sana. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang yang ppenuh dengan kelembutan.

Sehun terlalu mencintai Minseok yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Namja berkulit pucat itu tidak mau menyakiti Minseok yang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai istrinya yang sah. Sehun selalu memperlakukan Minseok dengan lembut. Sama seperti pribadi Minseok yang lembut. Begitu juga dengan Minseok. Yeoja manis itu sangat mencintai Sehun. Minseok terlalu menyangi keluarganya. Yeoja manis itu tidak mau seseorang merusak keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Minseok akan melakukan apapun, asalkan Sehun dan Minhun terus berada di samping.

Hanya dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya selalu berada di sampinya, dan juga setia mencintainya. Itu sudah membuat Minseok ataupun Sehun bahagia. Mereka tidak perlu menghuni rumah mewah nanmegas layaknya istana. Memiliki mobil keluaran terbaru yang berharga puluhan juta USD. Hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana yang mereka tempati dengan memiliki sebuah mobil inventaris dari kantor tempat Sehun berkerja, sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Untuk apa memiliki harta yang berlimpah tapi keluarga mereka hancur? Sehun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Minseok sibuk dengan arisannya, tidak memikirkan Minhun yang tinggal di rumah besar bersama dengan beberapa maid. Berakhir dengan Minhun yang menjadi anak pembangkang karena kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tidak! Mereka tidak mau. Lebih baik mereka hidup miskin asalkan mereka selalu bersama.

Sayangilah orang yang ada didekatmu dalam keadaan apapun juga! Belajarlah dari Sehun ataupun Minseok yang lebih memilih hidup sederhana asalkan terus bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tidak perlu barang mahal, rumah dan mobil mewah. Hanya perlu kasih sayang ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Karena keluarga adalah harta yang paling berharga yang kita miliki di dunia ini.

~END~

* * *

Ini pendek ga sih? Puas ga bacanya?

Aduh chacha baru kali ini buat one shot dan berasa ini pendek..

Aduh maaf kalo ga puas chacha takut malah alurnya kesannya jadi kelamaan dan bertele-tele. Tadinya chacha mau bikin jadi drabble gitu. Tapi ga jadi ah.. bingung sama ntar couple yang laen. Jadinya bikin one shot aja..

Maaf juga chacha belom lanjutin exo class dan malah ngepost ff ini. Chacha minta pliss jangan timpuk chacha sekarang apalagi santet chacha. Atau tusuk tusuk boneka voodoo yang mirip chacha.. aduh jangan chacha masih mau menikmati hidup dengan sangat –sedikit- indah ini.

Oke lupakan-_-

Chacha mau tanya dong emang beneran kyungsoo bakalan main drama gitu? Chacha cuman mau mastiin aja..

Terus juga chacha mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 ! chacha harap resolusi yang udh dibuat di tahun kemaren dapat tercapai di tahun ini.. Amin! Semoga menjadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun-tahun kemaren.. Sambutlah tahun baru dengan senyuman!

Jangan lupa review ya.. chacha masih butuh asupan review dari reader. Karena tanpa readers ini ff pasti bukan apa-apa. Karena ga ada yang baca.. Maaf juga kalau pendek ya, karena yang buat juga pendek *oke abaikan-_-*

Oke chacha udah makin ngelantur nih.. mending readers review aja ya..

Ditunggu reviewnya *lambai-lambai kayak miss Indonesia*

Pai pai~


End file.
